Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty
by mjp03
Summary: Who knew schizophrenia was this beautiful? Atobe certainly didn't. But of course, it takes an equally mental person to fall in love with a schizophrenia patient. AtobeOC. /She wanted to tell him to stop urging her, but suddenly she went completely rigid and stopped dead in her tracks. The knife slipped from her fingers and hit the stairs with a clang...Who was she talking to?/
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty

Summary: Atobe Keigo was the equivalent of a schizophrenic patient, said many. And it was expected that he would marry none other than his same kind. Obviously.

A/N: Right, stupid of me to start yet ANOTHER multi-chap fic. But I couldn't resist. Atobe is just so amusing to write about. This won't go on for long, for around 20 chapters or less? I uploaded two chapters in the same time, because I couldn't bear to split the two apart! And because I couldn't wait to show you all what I've been working on. The first chappie is much less interesting, but I guarantee that the second one will be ten times more exciting! Read the first as well, for some background info. For all the schizophrenic patients in the world.

* * *

It was always like that, the old housekeeper Arashi noted.

No matter how flamboyant or arrogant on the outside, when the Young Master was called into his father's study, the Young Master would retain an expression of inferiority and utter obedience. When the Young Master exited the study, his strained face would relax all but a little. He would then brush waiting servants and attendants off, return to his room, and bury himself in whatever task his father had set him.

The light in his room would be up until the sun rose, then it would be turned off, but sounds of shuffling paper still echoed the hallway outside the Young Master's room. When morning came, the Young Master would once again brush off attending servants, furrow his finely trimmed eyebrows, and retrieve his tennis bag, and head out quietly from the Atobe mansion, without waking the other asleep members of the household.

Arashi knew well that tennis practice started not at five, but at a much later seven. Yet every time, he still saw the Young Master off without so much as a questioning glance, knowing that the Young Master needed some release after a full night of stress and pressure.

Then, he would return to Young Master's room to tend to the cleaning, only to discover, without much surprise, that the room was already completely spotless, a stack of documents and papers standing at the corner of his desk, with the Young Master's elegant handwriting filling up all the margins and space it could find.

However, in the evening, the Young Master would be called into his father's study again, this time with a servant holding his documents toddling behind him. His father's lectures and yells would fill the mansion, but the Young Master would never make a sound, silently sealing his voice. The Young Master would exit the room, expression more grim and more burdened, and return to his room to amend his errors.

Five a.m. in the next morning, the Young Master would disappear as he did the day before, leaving behind yet another spotless room and a thicker stack of documents.

Some people would deem Atobe Keigo a lucky man to be born into such a rich and prestigious family. Some would pretend to understand the Young Master's work, and criticize and judge it, as though the time and effort the Young Master immersed in it meant nothing. And some of the more ridiculous people would run their mouths shamelessly, calling the Young Master 'a pompous prat', 'an arrogant kid', 'a good-for-nothing wannabe prince'. Arashi knew better. He knew, every single day, the Young Master worked himself to the bone to get his father to acknowledge him. It was very subtle, so subtle perhaps not even the Young Master himself noticed, but Arashi did. Secretly, the Master was trying to mold the Young Master into exactly what he wanted. Perhaps the Master himself did not notice it himself, but with each criticizing glare and comment, he was setting a standard for which the Young Master had to achieve. And the Young Master was raised to meet expectations, so he thought it natural for himself to do what his father tells him to.

But it is tiring, Arashi noted, for a fifteen-year old boy to carry the expectations of the world, and stand up boldly. Since childhood, the Young Master never had the normal upbringing of a child. His parents never shed their precious time onto their son. The Young Master never received the warmth and love of a family. Perhaps that was the reason why the Young Master donned a narcissistic facade on the outside. If no one would give him love, he would give himself the love. The Young Master was independent that way.

Arashi watched the Young Master as he entered his father's study again. As always, he did his job dutifully and stood next to the door, trying to block out their conversation inside for the sake of the Young Master's privacy.

But as always, it was impossible to block it completely, for the Master's voice was loud.

"Keigo, you know of the Sannomiya Group? The group the specializes in running hospitals?"

"Yes, Father. What of it?"

"I'm interested in them. I have a feeling that their business is going quite good lately, and will grow even better in the near future. I want to become one of their sponsors." The older Atobe barked in laughter.

"That's is very clever, Father. Perhaps I should arrange a meeting with the head of the group for you, Father? I know someone-"

"You idiotic son, do you think that I have not done that already? I have planned a meeting with them next month."

"Next month, Father? Should you have arranged a sooner time?"

"I see you have not inherited much of my genes, Keigo. Did you not know that the Sannomiya Group does not easily allow other companies to join their circles?"

"Y-yes, Father, I have heard of that rumor."

"Well, now you know. We must establish a good connection with them before we propose to become business partners, is that right, Keigo?"

"Yes, Father. But how do you intend to do so, Father?"

"Did you think I called you here to tell me what to do? You will be the one who does this job. Make sure it is properly done, Keigo."

"How, Father?"

"There are a lot of rivals to compete with. We must do something unique to capture their interest. Say, visiting the hospitals they run?"

"But, Father, a lot of companies do that-"

"Listen to me when I am speaking, boy!" The Master's voice escalated. "You're not going to visit just any hospital. You are going to the Tokyo Psychiatric Ward."

The eight little words chilled Arashi's heart. Sending his own son to an asylum for a business connection, a father could not treat the Young Master worse. Oh, Young Master Keigo!

Arashi tried to approach the Young Master when he exited the study, his face paler and grimmer than usual, but he shrugged the old butler off as usual, telling him to retire to his room and take a rest with a weak smile. Watching the Young Master's shadow disappear in a corner, a tear trickled down the old man's cheek.

* * *

"Oi, gather around, regulars!" Atobe shouted, his voice ringing throughout the tennis courts.

"Atobe and his whims," Shishido grumbled. "Like we're dogs at his call and beckon."

"Shishido-san, you mustn't say that!" exclaimed Choutarou.

Atobe called again, "Hurry up, you commoners! Ore-sama does not have the time dawdle around!"

Yuushi rolled his eyes. Only Atobe Keigo would call students of the rich and elite Hyotei Gakuen commoners.

When all the regulars were lined up in front of the captain, Atobe began his speech, "Commoners! Your king will be away for a few days starting from tomorrow, for business meetings. So, I shall enlist Choutarou as my temporary replacement as the supreme ruler!"

There were murmurs and whispering, circling around the fact that apparently 'Atobe is crazy.'

"Oi!" Atobe shouted again, indignant. "If you have any complaints at your king's decision, you will submit a complaint letter through the coach. Ore-sama shall review it and consider possible solutions." More groans could be heard. "Ore-sama has selected Choutarou as the replacement for ore-sama believes he is the only possible member who will not abuse the power that comes with the position."

Gakuto sighed dramatically. "I look forward to the few days where you are the captain, Choutarou."

"Ah, you mustn't say that, Gakuto-senpai! Atobe-buchou will tell you off!" Choutarou waved his hands frantically.

"Oh, our dear Keigo, whatever shall we do in the dreadful days without your domineering presence?" Yuushi got down on one knee, and professed his undying love for Keigo. Atobe kicked him away in disgust.

"Get off me, commoner. Ore-sama's garments are tainted because of your filth!" He declared.

"Ah, Atobe, always the drama queen," Yuushi rolled his eyes.

"Ore-sama is not a queen! Ore-sama is the greatest king of the universe!"

* * *

Despite the bold remarks and declarations made at practice, Atobe found himself freezing in front of the place he was sent to, unable to move.

"Young Master?" Arashi peered at him.

"Nothing, Arashi. Would you care to prepare a gift for the head of the institute? We must have it before we take our leave." Atobe held his head high. He was Atobe Keigo, and he would not be intimidated by a non-living thing. "Inform the head. Ore-sama is ready."

"Yes, Young Master." With a quick bow, Arashi made his way into the institute.

As expected of the prestigious Tokyo Psychiatric Ward, it had a slightly more welcoming appearance than other psychiatric institutes. White marble for walls, Atobe could catch a glimpse of the inside. Yet, a sudden, manic shriek broke the budding appreciation Atobe had managed to gather in the past few minutes. From where the shriek came from, Atobe did not like to think. Perhaps someone spotted a cockroach, he decided. But the chilling feeling in his heart did not melt.

Arashi was returning, with a smile on his wrinkled face. "Sannomiya Kazuki, the head of the institute is inside. He will be receiving you in the lobby, Young Master. I shall send for someone to prepare a gift later."

Sannomiya Kazuki was one of Sannomiya Koichi's, the head of the Sannomiya Group, prided sons, second in line in the family. Yes, Father would definitely wish to please him. There was something in the back of Atobe's mind, a tiny reminder that he had gone over when researching the Sannomiya Group. Yet he could not recall it. Ah, never mind. It probably wasn't anything that important.

Pushing open the glass door, Atobe felt a rush of air conditioning plunge his face, soothing his heated body.

"Welcome, Atobe-sama. I am Sannomiya Kazuki, the current head of this institute. It is truly a pleasure to have you here." The man bowed deeply. When he straightened, Atobe nearly took a step back. Whoa. Who knew doctors could be so hot?

His chocolate brown hair was swept to one side, dazzling green eyes gazing at him steadily. His chin was perfectly rounded, cheekbones high. He tilted his amazing head. "Atobe-sama?" Even his voice was musical.

Atobe cleared his throat. No, he would not be turned on by a male doctor who was probably thrice his age and had a son and spends his life taking care of mental patients, handsome looks notwithstanding. "Ore-sama's father sends you his greetings, and apologizes for being unable to come today." Doctor Kazuki looked a bit taken aback at the 'ore-sama' pronoun, but smoothened his face quick enough.

"Atobe-sama - ah, may I call you Keigo-kun?" Doctor Kazuki smiled. It was a fatherly sort of smile, one Atobe's father would never be caught dead in.

"That would be fine." Atobe nodded curtly.

"Keigo-kun, shall we take this conversation to my office? It might get a bit rowdy down here." He gestured towards the elevators.

As they waited for the elevators to arrive, Doctor Kazuki spoke up. "This is the first time our institute has ever received visitors who are not related to any of our patients. Believe it or not, all of us are very excited and honored that the Atobe family would take their time to visit us."

Atobe knew what the model answer was supposed to be; he was very well-trained in this part. "This is what we should do, and should have done a long time ago." He replied politely.

Doctor Kazuki smiled again. "You are too kind, Keigo-kun." His face turned to a more serious tone. "Many people have common misconceptions about psychiatric wards and its patients. I hope you will not be too biased in judging us. Psychiatric patients may not necessarily be raving lunatics, as the people like to describe them as. Their brain is simply wired a bit different from ours. Just because a computer is wired differently, it does not mean it is not useful, yes? One must learn to appreciate the beauty in difference. It should be a crime to label our patients as anything other than perfectly normal humans." Surprisingly, his tone was bitter, and he was biting his lower lip angrily.

The elevator arrived, and Doctor Kazuki's expression was wiped. "After you, Keigo-kun."

One would expect an elevator ride to be boring, uneventful and quiet.'

Theirs was not.

Before they reached the top floor, which was the level where Doctor Kazuki's office was, the elevator doors opened, and produced a very flustered nurse.

"Doctor Kazuki! There you are!" The nurse shrieked, and grabbed the doctor's arm. "Natsuki-kun has run off, and he has not taken his medicine yet!"

Doctor Kazuki frowned. "Oh dear, and I was in the middle of showing Keigo-kun to my office as well." He turned to Atobe. "I'm sorry, Keigo-kun, but I must take care of this immediately. It would be dangerous for you to find my office by yourself. Stay on this level, anywhere would be fine, and I'll will find you later, after I attend to this."

And with that, he ran off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty

Summary: Atobe Keigo was the equivalent of a schizophrenic patient, said many. And it was expected that he would marry none other than his same kind. Obviously.

A/N: Second chapter up. For all the schizophrenic patients in the world.

* * *

Sighing, Atobe sauntered out of the elevator. The doors closed behind him. He spotted a few chairs in another hallway and made his way towards them. He had managed to suppress his emotions for a while, but now when he was all alone in the hallway, the secret fear he had been harboring since the night his Father assigned him this job resurfaced.

He could almost hear the lucrative screaming of mental patients and the banging on doors. He could even hear the craze-driven run of the patients slamming their feet against the ground, running for their lives... A patient flashed by him in lightening speed, a _clack_ as something dropped on the floor as he sped past.

"Oi! You! You dropped something!" Atobe tried to call after him. "OI!" But the man kept on running as if his life depended on it, casting a half-crazed look at his surroundings. Sighing for the umpteenth time in the day, he bent down and picked up what the man had dropped.

It was a name tag, reading: _Ichijo Natsuki._ The name was familiar...Oof!

Someone had slammed into him bodily, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. A streak of annoyance graced his expression, his mouth turning down into a frown as he fell back. His hands came around her waist, in a failed attempt to catch her, and they were locked in a very awkward position. Atobe, coincidentally falling into the gap between two chairs, was crushed into the cramped space with the weight of the girl on top of him. Note to self: girls are heavy, even if they insist they are not.

"Ow..." The girl on top of him groaned as she entangled herself out of his embrace. Blinking, she realized the situation as Atobe glared fiercely at her. She leapt back immediately, palms out apologetically. "Whoa, sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry...uhh," she peeked at the name tag Atobe held in his hand. She squinted and read, "Ichijo...Natsuki?" Then she turned towards Atobe, a very strange expression on his face. "Natsuki-kun?"

Oh. _Oh. Now_ he remembered. _"Doctor Kazuki! There you are! Natsuki-kun has run off, and he has not taken his medicine yet!"_ Oh no. Oh boy.

He noted the change in the girl's expression, and quickly opened his mouth to correct her mistake. However, his efforts were, unfortunately, in vain.

"Natsuki-kun! You naughty boy! Doctor Ameya is looking all over for you!" The girl exclaimed and grabbed Atobe's arm. He exhibited an expression of confusion and terror excellently.

"Nonononononono, you've got the wrong-" Atobe didn't even get to finish his sentence.

The girl smiled sweetly and touched his arm. "Don't be afraid, Natsuki-kun. I know you don't know who I am. Ame-chan-sensei sent me to get you."

"Ame-chan-sensei?" Atobe asked incredulously.

"That's right, it's Ame-chan-sensei." She smiled sweetly. Then she noticed Atobe's attire. And her face fell. "Oh no. Oh no no no no. Where did you get these clothes, Natsuki-kun?" She asked desperately. "Oh, you bad boy! You shouldn't steal poor people's clothes? What did you do to get them? Where are your original ones? Oh god, Ame-chan will murder me."

Atobe tried to shake the girl off. "What are you doing with ore-sama? Ore-sama is the king, the ruler of the world! Thou are not worthy to wipe your filthy garments on the magnificent ore-sama! Do you know who ore-sama is? This ore-sama is Atobe Keigo, the heir to the Atobe Conglomerate! Unhand me, commoner, and ore-sama shall forgive you once." He smirked expectantly at the girl, whose mouth was agape, completely in shock. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she staggered back a few steps, horrified.

"Oh no. What have I done?" She muttered and looked at him directly, a bit scared, and asked him fearfully. " _You_ are Atobe Keigo? Like, a hundred per cent in the flesh?"

Atobe nodded confidently, still smirking. The girl flew into a fit. Something he had not expected.

"OH NO NO NO NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. Oh god." She looked at Atobe biting her lip, frightened and a bit desperate. "How do I fix your hallucinations?"

Atobe was completely silent for ten seconds, a rare sight to behold. What _the freaking hell_ happened.

The girl did not stop pacing. "Oh god, Ameya didn't tell me that hallucinations were part of your symptoms! Oh, she didn't tell me anything at all! What do I do?"

What was he doing with this idiot? Atobe peered at the girl's name tag. _Sannomiya Kazuna_ , it read. Sannomiya Kazuna?

At the moment, as if on cue, Doctor Kazuki came rushing down the hallway. The girl spotted him, and flew towards him in half-delight and half-panic.

"Papa!" She cried into his arms. "Please, please, please, please fix Natsuki-kun for me! He's having hallucinations, and probably lost his memories! Oh god's sake, he thinks he's Atobe Keigo!" Doctor Kazuki appeared to be very skilled in dealing with his daughter's nonsense, and brushed her cheeks gently.

"Kazuna, go back to your room, okay? Papa will take care of this." He kissed his daughter's forehead, who gloated with delight at her father's doting.

"But, Papa, I want to stay here with Natsuki-kun." She protested.

Atobe looked more closely at the girl. She was wearing hospital clothes, with her name tag pinned to her shirt. On her wrist was a band, most probably recording her patient ID number. Now that she wasn't trying to abduct him, he could see the resemblance between the father and the child. She didn't have her father's hair color, but her wavy blond hair was styled almost the same way, her bangs brushed to one side gracefully. They shared the same startling green eyes, which gazed into each other lovingly. She didn't have a very curvy figure, but the elegance of her body line left much to be desired. Her blond hair reached her back, and her bangs were held back by a few simple clips. She didn't have very thick hair, but it suited her all the same. Simply put, she was as stunning as her father.

Seeing the two of them together like this, Atobe finally remembered the piece of information he had forgotten about Sannomiya Kazuki. It was some gossip he had overheard at a party.

* * *

 _A woman giggled and asked her friend next to her as they spied Sannomiya Kazuki at the party, "Hey, did you know? Sannomiya Kazuki once married and divorced Japan's top model, Miyazaki Miyuki, and gave birth to a single daughter. Miyazaki did not want a child, and could never bring herself to love her daughter like Sannomiya did. What was their daughter's name again? Kazuha? Ah, Kazuna. A beautiful name, if you ask me. Pity."_

 _The friend nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah, I heard. Kazuna-chan goes to Hyotei, doesn't she? My son knows her, I think. I mean, knew her. I heard when Kazuna-chan began her first year in Hyotei, things went horribly wrong when Sannomiya Kazuki accepted the job to take over the Tokyo Psychiatric Ward. Apparently Miyazaki Miyuki didn't like that very much, and they divorced shortly afterwards. Miyazaki, that slut, I bet she was just looking for an excuse to do that. She never did want to settle down after all. But Sannomiya-kun is so hot, I can't believe anyone with a brain would give him up!" The friend gushed._

 _The woman smiled slyly. "That's all you know?"_

 _Her friend tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _The woman leaned forward excitedly. "This isn't something a lot of people know, you see. Apparently, when Kazuna-chan entered Hyotei, she was bullied a lot for her father's job. She had a lot of pressure on her shoulders. And when her parents divorced, I think she kind of broke inside. I mean, she loved her family a lot. And..." Her voice dropped into a whisper. "She literally went crazy. Schizophrenia."_

* * *

Atobe looked at Kazuna again. She was bubbly and had a child-like innocence. It was very hard to imagine someone like her to be schizophrenic. She was tugging at her father's shirt, desperately jabbing accusing fingers at Atobe's direction. Atobe expected Doctor Kazuki to look annoyed, or at the very least, exasperated at his daughter's nonsense, but his expression showed nothing but undeniable adoration for his daughter.

"Kazuna," Doctor Kazuki chuckled. "Calm down. This _is_ Atobe Keigo. Natsuki-kun ran off to the second floor, where a batch of nurses caught him successfully. Although the part where you tackled Keigo-kun was particularly humoring."

"Papa!" Kazuna wailed. She turned towards Atobe, expression sincere. "I'm sorry, Keigo-kun! I didn't realize you weren't Natsuki-kun! I was walking past Ame-chan's office, when she darted out and told me to catch the running boy. I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply, nose almost touching the floor.

"Hmph. Ore-sama shall accept your apology. But ore-sama shall not do so the next time to attempt to disgrace the great king."

Kazuna threw a happy look at him. "It's nice to meet you too! Heh, I wonder if we'll be roommates later on, Keigo-kun." She twirled to face her father, pleading. "Papa, I like Keigo-kun. Can we be roomies?"

Doctor Kazuki blinked, a bit flabbergasted. "Kazuna, what do you mean 'roommates'?"

Kazuna cocked her head to one side. "Eh? Isn't Keigo-kun a personality disorder patient?"

* * *

A/N: An especially long scene about the meeting of Keigo and Kazuna. REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty

Summary: Atobe was the equivalent of a schizophrenic patient, said many. And it was expected that he would marry none other than his same kind. Obviously

A/N: Gah. Life just caught up and blew past me. Late update, I know. Extra long chapter to make up for it. REVIEW. For all the schizophrenic patients in the world, and all those who reviewed this.

* * *

"I'm extremely sorry, Keigo-kun!" Doctor Kazuki bowed deeply. With a swift motion, he pushed his daughter's head down as well. Kazuna winced, and said, "I'm sorry, Keigo-kun!"

Atobe, who was completely enraged, lashed out. "Ore-sama? A personality disorder patient? Ore-sama's personality is ten times better than all of yours put together, commoners!"

Doctor Kazuki, hearing these words, quickly got down on knees, pulling Kazuna along with him as well. "Please forgive our impudence! We were in the wrong!" Under his breath, he hissed, " _Kazuna._ "

"It was arrogant of me to make such a blatant mistake, Keigo-kun!" Kazuna cried. "I'm sorry!"

Arashi quickly stepped forward before Atobe could utter another word. "Ah, that's alright. Please, take us on the tour of the institute. I'm sure the Young Master is eager to do so." Atobe's expression showed clearly that he was not interested in staying with the bunch of lunatics in front of him for another second anymore. But Arashi shot him a look that promptly shut him up.

Doctor Kazuki, obviously relieved, got back up, and bowed deeply. "This way, Atobe-sama."

Kazuna, also back on her feet, asked, "Papa, why are you calling Keigo-kun 'Atobe-sama?"

Doctor Kazuki, touched her shoulder gently and smiled, "Kazuna, go with Nurse Akari to your room. Papa will be over with you soon." And unwillingly, Kazuna was swept away by a nurse.

Then, Doctor Kazuki turned back towards Atobe, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Atobe-sama. My daughter is too simple-minded."

"Ahn. You may refer ore-sama to 'Keigo-kun' again. Ore-sama would prefer that." Atobe sighed as he rubbed his temples. That abysmal girl was too much. "Now, doctor, shall we embark on our tour?"

Doctor Kazuki grew hesitant. "Keigo-kun. I know I have said this before, but I wish to remind you of it before we set on our tour. You have seen my daughter. Mind you, that's how she usually behaves, under the influence of daily medication. Occasionally, she will burst into periods of schizophrenic episodes. But she will still always be my Kazuna to me. That is how the families of all our patients here feel as well. Some patients can maintain periods of consciousness, and can be extremely hurt if someone judged them by their unusual behavior during their...episodes. This isn't anything anyone can control. My daughter suffers from paranoid schizophrenia, which I am ashamed to admit that I may have had a hand in her illness," Doctor Kauzki averted his eyes. "In some times, she will believe that someone is out to hurt her, or is lurking around stalking her. She will believe that she is never safe, even within a locked room. She will think she hears a voice in her brain telling her all this. She may even think that I am the voice in her brain, telling her to hurt herself. She requires daily medication and therapy in order to maintain even short periods of consciousness. That is the general situation of most of our patients here. Most of them aren't a threat to other people, but more to themselves. I hope you will not develop discriminating feelings towards them, Keigo-kun."

Atobe grew serious, and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Kazuki."

Doctor Kazuki smiled again in that warm fatherly way. "It would be an honor to work with such an understanding young man in the near future when you inherit your father's company."

Atobe was still for a few seconds. No one has ever said this to him before. No one ever told him it would be an honor to work with him.

" _If_ ore-sama decides to work with you," he said haughtily, in attempt to cover up his secret delight.

Doctor Kazuki chuckled. "It would be a pleasure. Shall we start with the first floor, Keigo-kun?"

* * *

Despite everything Doctor Kazuki had said to him, Atobe still felt an eerie shiver as he strolled down the hallways. Normal hospitals would have patients going up and down the hallway. There were only nurses on patrol here. Atobe stifled a cold flinch.

"You see, Keigo-kun, we are quite very different from other institutional wards. We try to be openminded about our patients. You saw our institute name. We try to minimize the differences between our patients and normal people." Doctor Kazuki explained carefully. "There are patients here who are isolated by family members. To be honest, we have never had any volunteers coming here and visiting our patients. Only the occasional family members. Keigo-kun," Doctor Kazuki faced him, "I understand that this is very rude for me to ask you this. Keigo-kun, would you please visit a few patients before you leave?" he asked sincerely. "As I have said, there are a lot of them who don't ever get visitors. Please consider this as a selfish wish of mine. I simply would like my patients to be happy."

Atobe was taken aback. Okay, he may have signed up for a tour, but most definitely did not agree to have a tea party with mental patients. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say no, he was squashed flat again for the second time in the day.

"Keigoooooo-kuuuuuuunn!" She squealed as she pounced on him.

Doctor Kazuki had his face buried in his hands. "Kazuna..."

Atobe wasn't even making an attempt to stop her. He was just desperately trying to right himself against the wall, backing away from the menace.

"Keigo-kun!" She exclaimed. "Come to my room! Come, come, come!" Without even waiting for a reply, she grabbed his sleeve and hauled him behind her.

"Oi! Ore-sama's arm is falling off!" Atobe yelled. Kazuna abruptly let him go, and drew out a key card. "Hehehe...I stole this from Nurse Akari. I'm not supposed to be out here, you see..." she winked mischievously.

She slipped it into the lock, and the door opened with a click.

"My room," she declared, and pushed him in. "I stay here year round, and 'cause I'm the daughter of my papa, I get my own personal room!" She said cheerily, kicking the door shut behind her. This room, compared to the others Atobe had spied, was prettier and well-decorated. The wall was painted pale pink, and her bedsheets had cute polka dot patterns. A desk with a lot of books stacked on it was shoved into a corner, the table lamp brimming dimly in a warm light. The blinds were apparently made of wood, and were shut lightly, letting in all but a little bit light. The floor was compiled of wooden tiles, and gave off a very warm sense. At another corner of the room, a large piece of cloth hung like a curtain from the ceiling, hiding something behind it.

However, beside the bed, Atobe could see some poorly hidden straps with metal buckles. It was probably used to bound Kazuna up whenever she went off.

Kazuna didn't notice and kept chittering. "I'm very lucky, I get all these nice stuff. Most of the other folks in here don't have rooms half as nice as mine." She smiled, and her cheeks dimpled. "Um, about earlier, Keigo-kun. I'm really really sorry that I mistook you for a patient. It's just that I've never seen a visitor around here ever before. I'm sorry!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "Ahn? Ore-sama realizes that you do not have the same level of intelligence as ore-sama does, so ore-sama shall forgive you once."

Kazuna brightened. "Thank you, Keigo-kun! Hey, why do you always call yourself 'ore-sama'? Is it because you lack confidence in yourself? Ame-chan told me that sometimes they tell the patients to do that as well, to increase their self-confidence."

"Ha? Ore-sama does that because ore-sama is great! There is no other reason."

"Whatever. Hey, Keigo-kuuun, how old are you? I'm sixteen! Tell me about you, Keigo-kun! Ah, maybe I should go first!" Kazuna pulled him by the shirt, and tossed him onto her bed. She twirled and curtsied. "Hiyaa! My name is Sannomiya Kazuna, cheers! I'm sixteen, and I've been living here since I was eleven! That makes it five years! I love art, and - ah! I'll show you later. Now tell me about you, Keigo-kun." She smiled sweetly. Atobe noticed that she was always smiling.

"Hmph. Ore-sama will not do something so childish, Sannomiya."

Kazuna pouted. "Kazuna. Call me Kazuna. Ah, whatever. I'll ask you the questions. It's been so long I've been able to talk to someone from the outside! How old are you, Keigo-kun? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Ore-sama is fifteen, commoner. Remember-"

"Heeeh? Fifteen? But you're so tall! You're kidding! I'm older than you? I can't believe that!" She bounced up and down, gushing. "What do you like to do?"

"Have you not heard of ore-sama's name in the tennis world, commoner? Ore-sama's tennis is-"

Kazuna cut him off again. "Oh my god, you're an athlete? I thought you were the kind of good-for-nothing pampered little prince! So you have muscles then?" She asked interestedly.

"Of course, ore-sama has muscles. Everyone does. But then, ore-sama's muscles are exceptional-"

Kazuna stood up abruptly, a strange sort of look on her face. Her hand was gripping a piece of crayon, and she pointed it at him. "Keigo-kun," she looked at him dangerously, as if she would bite his face off any moment. "Strip. Now."

Atobe nearly fell off the bed. "Ha?"

* * *

Huffing slightly, Kazuna pulled out a canvas from behind the curtain. Atobe looked at it curiously, and took a step back.

It was impressive. Although it was clearly not yet finished, Atobe admired the smooth crayon marks and the lines it made across the canvas. Kazuna twirled the crayon she held and tapped it against her chin. She hummed a bit, and spoke, "I want to draw a person here. But I don't have enough reference to draw a portrait. I need to look at real live strong hard muscles!" Kazuna grabbed her face desperately, in an almost manic way. "Mine are hardly anything to look at, and let's face it, everyone in this place is either female or suffering from illnesses or has non-existent muscles. When something is bad, it still exists. But in this case, it just doesn't exist at all." She groaned, then whipped around to glare at Atobe. "But you, nonono, I will not let this chance go." Atobe could swear he saw her salivate. "Pretend you're holding a racket, hurry!" She thrust a paintbrush into his hand, and grabbed her own. "Hurry!" She insisted.

It was most probably the most awkward thing he had ever done in his life, but he did it anyway. He drew his arm as if he were about to serve a ball, and leaned back a bit.

Kazuna's crayon fizzed over the canvas. Her pupils narrowed in concentration, and she yanked her hair back into a ponytail impatiently. She was very efficient, apparently. In less than two minutes time, she had a very rough sketch.

Using a crayon made the whole sketch look much less professional, but Atobe understood why nurses couldn't let her have a pencil. He had read that schizophrenic patients were much prone to hurting themselves, and medics couldn't allow them to come in contact with anything that could double as a weapon. To be honest, Atobe was surprised that Kazuna was allowed such a wide range of freedom. Paranoid schizophrenic patients were normally supposed to be especially closely monitored.

"You're wondering why I can do these kinds of things so freely, aren't you, Keigo-kun?" Kazun asked without looking up from her work. Her hands stopped. "I do therapy and take medicine every day to suppress my symptoms." Her crayon dropped to the floor. Her canvas tumbled off her legs she was propping it against. The chair she was sitting on slid out under her.

Atobe tried to help her, "Oi, Kazuna-"

Kazuna pressed her palms against her ears, her green eyes half-crazed. "No...no! Get away from me!" She screamed. "Don't talk to me! No, no, no..." She gripped her head tightly, and pulled at strands of her hair. Tear streaked down her cheeks. Atobe withdrew the hand he had offered. This was what a 'schizophrenic episode' looked like. It was very pitiable, watching a person battle their own thoughts.

Kazuna shuffled further away, and bumped into the wall, though she did not notice. "Leave me alone, leave me alone! I've had enough! Just leave me alone..." She gasped, "Don't do this to me..." And suddenly her face twisted viciously, and snarled, "You..." Her hands was coming around his throat, Atobe could hardly breathe, even though her hands hadn't even touched him yet-

Kazuna was pushed down on her bed, and two nurses were holding her firmly. Doctor Kazuki was by her side, attaching the straps around her frail body quickly, as if this were a frequent practice. As soon as Kazuna was bound tightly onto her bed, she screamed even louder, and her eyes reflected no sanity in them. "What did I ever do to you all?" She gasped between screams. "Why do you do this to me every time?" Sobs merged with her wails. A nurse, Atobe recognized as Nurse Akari, finally realized Atobe's presence, and pushed him out of the room. Before Atobe was forced out, he caught a glimpse of Doctor Kazuki bending down to touch Kazuna's forehead, saying, "You haven't done anything wrong, Kazuna, so you deserve to rest." And the wailings stopped as abruptly as they had started.

Doctor Kazuki exited the room a while later, his expression pained.

"I just sedated her. She probably won't be up until dinnertime. Make sure you call me when she wakes up." He said to Nurse Akari, who nodded sympathetically and re-entered Kazuna's room.

He turned towards Atobe. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, Keigo-kun. I think it would be best if you left for now. It really isn't a good time right now. And I believe you must be shocked, after witnessing that. You need some time before you can come back again. You are always welcome here, Keigo-kun."

* * *

A/N: A sharp twist right into the story! REVIEW for more. (I feel like some advertising company.)


	4. Chapter 4

Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty

Summary: When Atobe Keigo falls for a schizophrenic patient, it was the last thing anyone expected him to do. AtobeOC

A/N: I wrote and unwrote this chapter, again and again. I typed and deleted, and I want to say, I am pretty proud of this one. The next chappie won't be coming out overly soon, so review as much as you can. This is heart-wrenching *wipes tear*. I love Kazuna, and I can't bear this *sobs*. Heads up, don't expect too much.

* * *

"Heh? Why are you here, Atobe-san?" Ootori asked when he saw the captain practicing swings in the courts seven in the morning. "I thought you were going to be away for a few days?"

"Ore-sama felt like practicing. Don't worry, I'll be gone before the others arrive." His words were bold, but there was no feeling in them. There wasn't the usual Atobe-tone in it.

Ootori was momentarily stunned. "Are you feeling alright, Atobe-san?"

Atobe smashed the ball against the wall. "Choutarou. Ore-sama would like to be alone for a while," he said without looking at him. Ootori seemed a bit taken aback at Atobe's reaction, but left the courts without another word.

Atobe crouched down against the wall, and dropped his racket next to him.

Why was he feeling like this? Why was he feeling like he was betrayed? This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to visit the institute again today.

He still remembered the fresh green eyes that were void of any kind of logic or sensibility as they spun wildly in their sockets. He still recalled the deft, flexible fingers when they came around his throat, almost crushing his solar plexus. Her cries and screams still echoed in his mind, again, and again, and again, and he remembered the exact words she said. _"Don't do this to me...What did I ever do to you?"_

He felt awfully like he was betrayed by someone he barely knew.

Kazuna, the girl who accused him of being a runaway patient, who thought he was a mental patient with a personality disorder, who abducted him and brought him to her room, who demanded that he strip in front of her, who told him to show her his exceptional muscles, who loved art. Kazuna, the girl who changed in a split second into a manic, who screamed unintelligible things, who transformed her expression viciously, who threatened to strangle him, who was held down and strapped bodily by two nurses, who was sedated forcibly by her own father, who was nothing like Kazuna.

He thought he would cry, but he didn't. Why did he think he would? He hardly knew Kazuna. Why did his chest felt like it was being shredded into tiny pieces and stepped on?

* * *

"Kazuna-chan, you have to eat-" Nurse Akari tried to spoon-feed the girl. She turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, Aka-chan. I'm not hungry." She said. Nurse Akari sighed, and got up from her seat.

"Well, Kazuna-chan, if you feel up to it later, hit the button and I'll be here in a jiffy." Nurse Akari smiled weakly. She pushed away her chair and left the room.

Doctor Kazuki was just outside. He smiled when Nurse Akari shut the door, which made Akari's heart skip a beat. "Perfect timing. I wanted to visit Kazuna when she finished her lunch. Is she napping though?" He asked.

Nurse Akari shook her head. "No, she's up. But she didn't touch any of her food. Said she didn't have the appetite." She sighed. Doctor Kazuki's smile faded.

"I see. Perhaps letting her meet and talk to someone from the outside was a mistake," Doctor Kazuki said. "It's like being isolated for something she had no power over."

* * *

His father had yelled at him again. This time Atobe did not stay to listen. He knew he was in for a harsher punishment later, when he deigned to go home. Was it puberty that was making him feel rebellious? He wondered idly for a few moments. Rain was pouring hard, and Atobe nearly laughed at the irony.

What was his father yelling about again? Someone being late for dinner? Or was it dinner being late? Either way, Atobe could hardly remember, and wasn't in the least interested to uncover the truth. The only thing he knew and needed to know, was that his father had went ballistic at something, and turned his rage at him.

Normally he would never behave this way, or more like, he wouldn't dare behave like this. But the pressure was making him crack. Or was it he the one trying to crack all the pressure? Was this how Kazuna felt when her parents divorced?

He grabbed his hair and growled, "No..." The woman was infiltrating his head. He refused to think about her. She betrayed him. She lied to him. She made him think she was someone she wasn't.

 _But then, perhaps you were the one who held the expectations for her? Then it would be you who betrayed you,_ a voice in his mind hissed.

Honestly, what made him do all this? What made him flee the Atobe mansion in a fit of fury? What made him lose control of his own emotions? _Sannomiya Kazuna._

Atobe leaned against a bench in the park, and chuckled wryly, droplets of water streaking down his nose. Really, what was wrong with him?

* * *

Doctor Kazuki opened his umbrella and stepped out of the building. The rain wasn't pouring too hard right now, so he decided to go the the park for a small walk.

It was tough working at a psychiatric ward, and he hardly got long periods of rest time, and when he did, he spent it with his Kazuna. He strolled past a convenience store and spotted a magazine with a lovely cover. Smiling, he stepped into the store, and picked up the magazine. Kazuna would love this as a birthday present.

In an even better mood, he stepped out of the store again, and made his way to the park. The rain had become a light drizzle. He held the magazine tightly to his chest, refusing for it to get wet.

The park had a smell of fresh grass and rain. Birds did not chirp, but the raindrops made melodic sounds. He drew out his phone to record the raindrops' sounds. He could devise a new therapy menu for Kazuna with this. As he held his phone in his hand, he sauntered through the paths, taking pictures with his camera at the same time.

The drizzle slowed to a stop. Closing up his umbrella, he slipped it through his armpit, struggling to balance his camera in a way the it would not fall. As he slipped his phone back into his coat, he spied a figure sitting against a tree. It appeared to be a drunken man that had spent the night there. Instincts taking over, he rushed over to help the man. As the distance between them shortened, he started to think that the figure was familiar.

He slowed to a stop, umbrella dropping from his arms. "Keigo-kun?"

* * *

Kazuna swung her legs to the edge of her bed, and hopped off. She wondered idly if she'd ever get to see Keigo-kun again. _Give up on your ludicrous dreams. Who has ever given you a second chance after seeing that other side of you?_ Even her own mother had abandoned her.

She hadn't had an appetite after what happened. In this world, only her father truly accepted her and embraced who she was and every side of her. She saw the wary glances nurses cast her when they thought she wasn't looking. She thought she might have found a friend in Keigo-kun, and she lost herself that fragile friendship.

 _It's all your fault._

She glanced at the scratches she had made on herself when she went into an episode. (That was how they referred to those blank, horrifying periods of times - episodes.) _Nobody needs you. Your father is only here because he has to be._

She narrowed her eyes and pressed her thumbs to her temples. The voices were here again. No. She shook her head wildly.

 _Kazuna. Kazuna. What use are you to anyone? What is the point in living on?_

Papa needs me. He loves me. He told me he did. Kazuna groaned and crashed into the wall, groping her skull.

 _You're nothing but a bother. Why do you think Mama left? Why do you think Papa is forced to stay in this horrid place? It's all because of you. It's all your fault._

She gritted her teeth. No. Fight. She wasn't going to let it control her.

 _Why do you even try? It's useless. You're weak. It would be all so simpler if you would just..._

Trembling, her fingers reached for the untouchable object - a pencil, left there accidentally by a nurse perhaps - and closed her hand around it.

 _Face it. You're a waste of space. Finishing this off would be much easier for everyone._ A tear streaked down her cheek. She whispered, "I don't want to die," and her hand plunged down on her wrist.

"Kazuna!"

Oh? That was funny. Normally when she scratched herself, first comes pain, then blood. Why are none of them... She opened her eyes.

Vibrant eyes were staring into hers. Ah, they're beautiful, she thought dreamily. Then she looked down at her arm.

The pencil tip, a few millimeters away from her wrist, did not pierce her skin. A strong hand had stopped hers from moving, gripping her firmly.

"Why did you stop me?"

"That was dangerous, you know."

"It's not like it's any of your business."

"Ore-sama can't let you die yet. Father probably needs you alive."

"Who is Father?"

"No one you would know of."

"Then why are you telling me about him?"

His other hand had already removed the pencil from her, successfully disarming her. But he did not let go of his hand, only softening his grip a bit. He smirked victoriously as he gazed at her defeated look.

She returned his gaze steadily. "Why did you come back? I thought you hated me."

He blinked. "Are you conscious now? Are you Kazuna?"

"Answer the question."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, it's pouring lions and tigers out there, so I came in here for refuge."

"You have your own house. Why would you come to this place?"

"Ore-sama has his own reasons."

"I bet they're family reasons." She stared off, dazed, once again. "If no one weeps for you at your funeral, do you even count as a person?"

He looked down, his grip loosening. His expression was sorrowful, and full of misery.

Kazuna smiled, and placed her palm on his cheek. He looked up, startled and surprised. "This expression doesn't suit you at all, Keigo-kun. Don't worry, I'll weep for you." She tilted her head.

"Ore-sama doesn't need petty commoners' sympathy. Ore-sama has plenty of followers to weep for him, worry not."

"Confident, aren't you?"

"Ore-sama's self-confidence is so great, my butt would implode with it."

"Thy booty most bountiful."

And she laughed, the beautiful way where her cheeks dimpled, and where her forehead creased cutely, and where her green, mesmerizing eyes twinkled through the elegant slits of her eyes.

There was a long silence after that. It wasn't the awkward kind he always shared with other people. It seemed like it was meant to be there, and the two of them basked in this silent yet blissful little piece of forever.

He remembered a few days ago, how he had despised Kazuna for betraying him and lying to him, making him think that she was another person. Just now, when he had stepped into her room, and saw that quick jab of her hand, he hadn't stopped to think at all. The devastated face of nothing but despair made him move. The blank eyes of misery twisted his heart and clawed at it. The agony in how she held herself together was enough to drive anyone's mind into sympathy.

Perhaps they were alike. He knew that she wouldn't want someone to sympathize with her. He knew she would hate the pitiful glances. He didn't know how he knew all this; he just did.

Kazuna grinned at him. "I've been painting lately, as part of my therapy course. You wanna see?" She didn't wait for an answer. Throwing open the curtains, she produced a huge canvas that was half her height. A piece of cloth covered it and wrapped it tightly. With a grunt, she set it on her bed.

She tugged at the cloth and it came off easier than he thought. And he literally froze.

His insides felt as if being tossed into a furnace, and his outsides felt colder than ice. There was nothing that could describe this paradoxical feeling. Except from the

phenomenon in front of him.

Schizophrenia wasn't a curse, he realized. It was just a more pessimistic, more abstract way of the mind. Why would people lock these already miserable people into a cage of even more misery?

People say it's to protect the patients, he thought angrily. A sorry excuse for being terrified of the potential the patients carried, afraid of diversity and uniqueness.

Kazuna herself had limitless potential and talent. Her art spoke volumes, and grabbed you in the face and made you look at the world through the painting. This was what captivated him.

The story began at the corner of the canvas, where the colors spilled into the picture from there. The frost hung dangerously at the sides. The ice curled and formed endless shapes, twisting into an unfathomable abyss. He blinked twice. It was as if he momentarily saw a whisper of a flame within it. But how could it be? There were no bright colors, only different shades of blue and white. Ah, he realized.

It was the colors. The subtle shades of white gave shape to a raging flame, almost consuming the whole picture. But when he zoned out again, the flames disappeared into the abyss as quickly as it had showed itself to him.

"So?" Kazuna asked, smiling. "Do you see it?"

Atobe could only nod in silence. It wasn't just about the invisible flames. It was the emotions hidden within the cracks of the ice.

If you saw the ice, you couldn't see the flames; if you saw the flames, you couldn't see the flames. But when you look at it altogether, like he did when he first scanned the picture, the whole canvas came alive. It was really paradoxical, how she wielded the colors like a blade, splashing it everywhere, creating an unbelievable disharmony that harmonized with the audience.

This would have Pablo Picasso make a run for his money.

The ice curled his heart; his eyes were frozen and watery as he refused to blink or look away. When he breathed, his breath was a bit cold and frosty, and he even thought it was because of looking at the painting for too long. Then he realized it was just the AC. His fingers moved forward uncontrollably and touched the canvas. The paint, thick, made swirling patterns as it scratched his nails.

Kazuna grinned. "Impressed? This is just a casual one though. I should show you my better ones. They aren't as messy as this." Atobe withdrew his fingers. Messy? Hardly. He'd seen his own hair messier than this. (This is a lot coming from Atobe Keigo.)

"Does this have a name?" He asked.

Kazuna tapped her chin. "Eh? This was just for fun, so I didn't think up a name for it..."

Atobe turned his eyes back at the painting, and felt the rush of it hit him again. "Then, the honor of naming remains with ore-sama, of course."

Kazuna leaned on the wall. "I shall trust your judgement, Keigo-kun."

Atobe's eyes went back to the painting. The impact was as hard as his first, if not stronger. His eyes were attuned to all sorts of world-class beauty; hardly any impressed him anymore. This wasn't a painting at an auction, or on a millionaire's mansion's creamy walls. This wasn't a painting at a gallery, or even in a shop. This was a painting of a schizophrenic patient, in a secluded corner of a secluded room, with no one to even admire it at all.

This should be something belonging to the top circles of the world of art. It should be studied by artists and appraised by experts. Yet, it was meant to stay here, in a lowly psychiatric institute, because of the artist's identity and modern stereotypes. Vincent van Gogh was rumored to be schizophrenic, but his artworks held its place. But Sannomiya Kazuna was the daughter of the Sannomiya Kazuki of the Sannomiya Group. She was the ultimate feast of the media. Atobe had seen her face on numerous magazines, weekly. Whenever there was any sort of gossip about the Sannomiya Group, Kazuna would be poked once again into the limelight. If this painting were to be publicized, and the artist's identity were to be revealed, Atobe could not even imagine the kind of media harassment Kazuna would suffer. He couldn't do that to her.

He wanted this artwork to be known, yet not known at the same time. " _Ambivalence_." He breathed.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW. Your reviews give me power. Your support counts. (This sounds so much like an ad.)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty

Summary: When Atobe Keigo falls for a schizophrenic girl, it was the last thing anyone expected him to do so. AtobeOC

A/N: Do not kill me. This is bad and I know it. At any rate, I still poured my heart into this. Just so you know, I'm not writing this for anyone right now. I'm writing this for my ego. REVIEW.

* * *

His fingertips brushed across Kazuna's blonde bangs, curtaining them apart. He tucked her blanket up to her shoulders, and watched as she heaved up and down in breathing. There was something irresistible about her. She attracted his attention like nothing else had ever had. Something about her compelled him to look at her straight in the face.

Suddenly, it didn't matter whether she was in a psychiatric ward or not. She was Kazuna, the eccentric beautiful girl. Her fingernails were rough and jagged at places, probably from biting.

Gripping her fingers, he touched his forehead to her arm. "Kazuna..." he breathed. She stirred but her eyelids were closed. Glancing at his watch, it was already morning. He had stayed the night, and his father was definitely not pleased.

Fixing his hair, he got up from his chair and brushed off non-existent dust from his pants. Kazuna twitched and licked her lips as she snored lightly. With a final comb through her hair, Atobe slipped out of the room as quietly as he could.

He'd gotten a change of clothes from Doctor Kazuki, who was surprisingly lean and muscular, but in an elegant way.

The stillness and silence of everything was eerie. A few nurses patrolled the hallways, and nodded at him respectfully before continuing their rounds. No screams, no screeches, no bangs on walls. It was just like any ordinary hospital in the morning.

Kazuna, even with her medication and therapy, as Atobe discovered last night, would sometimes slip into trances in which she would stare into nothingness, and start babbling about different things. It wasn't exactly like her episodes, where she completely lost control. She was definitely in control, yet she suddenly seemed a thousand miles away.

 _"Keigo?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I feel oddly suicidal right now, Keigo."_

 _"Mm-hmm."_

 _"I'm not joking."_

 _"Well, this most certainly isn't anything to joke about. Have you taken your pills yet?"_

 _"I wouldn't die for just anyone. But I would for you. Only Papa, Mama and you." She giggled. "You're special, Keigo."_

Despite the gravity of her words, Atobe felt warm bubble of pleasure. He liked how Kazuna had said he was special. He liked how her lips rounded the 'o' in his name. He liked how her eyes would break away from nothing to gaze into his and smile.

Even now, he wished to return to her room and sit beside her and watch her sleep forever. But his legs brought him to the main lobby, and he stepped out of the building, and said goodbye to the midsummer's night dream.

* * *

"Where were you?" Father's voice was dangerous and silent.

Atobe looked at everywhere but his father. "Out. For a walk." Father spat at him, and Atobe winced.

"A walk?" Father barked. "What kind of walk takes more than seven hours?" Normally, Atobe wouldn't have answered, and would have let his father rage on and on until he's had his say. Today, he decided he was feeling a bit rebellious.

"A long one?" And a palm immediately came down on Atobe's cheek. Atobe knew he deserved it, and didn't right his tilted face.

"Don't get cheeky with me, boy." Father snarled. "How dare you run off in the middle of dinner? Where did you stay last night?"

"Nowhere." Another hand went across his face.

Father's nostrils could have breathed fire. His eyes lit up with fury. "Looks like the dog needs domesticating. Satoh, bring me my cane."

Satoh stiffened, and nodded once in defeat. With fingers hooked like a claw, Father ripped Atobe's shirt off. He pointed one finger towards the floor.

"Kneel, son." He hissed. Slowly, Atobe dropped to his knees, and set his elbows on the ground, dipping his head low enough to kiss the crimson carpet. A tiny squeak of shoes told him that Satoh had returned. With the cane.

"Master Kenji...are you sure? I'm sure the Young Master meant no disrespect-" Silence quickly followed a crack dealt from the cane. "I apologize for my impudence, sir." The voice was tight, as if holding back a grunt of pain.

"You are dismissed, Satoh. Inform my wife that her bitch of a son won't be joining us for breakfast. And that he won't be appearing until after lunch. He won't be needing food as well." Atobe daren't raise his head, instead braced himself for whatever was coming for him. He remembered the sharp pain that would pierce his bones. He remembered working zealously as to avoid the painful caning. He hasn't seen the cane since he was ten. He remembered being determined not to touch the cane ever again.

He heard the whistle of wind before the cane met his skin. Then, it was like fireworks exploding across his back, except it was hardly that glorious. Again and again, the cane cracked itself into his flesh. He could feel blood trickling down his ribcage.

More than once, he considered spilling the truth to his father. That he had taken refuge in a psychiatric ward with Sannomiya Kazuna. But who knows what would happen to Kazuna? Father told him to socialize with the head of the ward, not the patients. If word ever got out that Atobe Keigo was associating with a schizophrenic patient...

Gritting his teeth, Atobe let out a shivering hiss. He bit down on his tongue as to stop himself from screaming, for he knew it would do no more good than bad. Father was quite an easy man to please. He delights at the sight of people groveling in their own weakness.

Father was obviously pleased to see that Atobe was suffering at his mercy, for the slashes grew lighter and weaker as the pain receded. At last, finally, Father withdrew his cane, almost grinning at the corner of his mouth. He liked power, that man. He wiped the bloodied cane with a clean white handkerchief, staring down at Atobe disdainfully.

"Learn your place, boy. Then you can starting _dreaming_ about standing up." And with a slam, Father shut the doors behind him. A click at the keyhole told Atobe that he was locked her for the night.

Sweated beaded the corner of his eyes. He was still in that kneeling-worshipping position from when Father was caning him. More like he couldn't move.

Did Father fracture a bone somewhere? It wouldn't surprise Atobe if he did. It wouldn't be the first time nor the last.

No, Atobe decided, Father probably didn't break any bones. Incredibly slowly, Atobe crawled towards the door in the most un-kingly fashion, dragging his feet across the carpeted floor. A bit of blood smeared the white carpet, and Atobe turned his lips down into a frown. He would have to clean that up later.

Thank god Father decided to lock him in his own room, where all his supplies were. His bedroom included a bathroom as well, which made it all the easier to clean himself up.

Wincing, he hissed through his teeth as water from the shower poured onto his wounds like acid. He'd managed to take off his shirt somehow, but his trousers were soaked. He pressed his palms against the wall, gripping them together as he washed his wounds, staying silent. He'd brought this on himself. He deserved this.

Clumsily, Atobe wrapped bandages around his ribcage. He wanted to curse Kazuna for all of this, but couldn't bring himself to. It was hardly her fault. _He_ had decided to withhold information from his father. He wondered if he had told Father where he'd been, would this have turned out differently? Rationally speaking, Father probably wouldn't take this out on Kazuna (Atobe honestly didn't know _what_ on earth gave him that thought in the first place, really). It would look too bad for the company. In the end, he would be the one who was punished. But Father would do everything in his power to make sure Atobe stayed away from Kazuna, in fear of tainting the company's immaculate image. _That,_ Atobe didn't want.

Father was always over-cautious about the company, and he didn't care about what he did to bring it to the top. He never allowed anyone incompetent into their company, and immediately took care of anyone who caused trouble. He killed every single unhealthy rumor about the company, and crushed every opponent down by all means possible. He wielded power like a sword, threatening everyone in his way.

Securing his bandages, he stood up wobbly, and reached for his bloody shirt and tossed it into the sink to wash later. Groaning, he dragged his feet towards his bed. He ought to apply some medicine on his wounds, but he really didn't feel like doing anything else. He was well aware that he'd feel like hell in the next morning from experience, and that the next few days would as well. Instead he took out his laptop and checked his schedule for today, which was Saturday. Apparently, he had a luncheon with the board directors to discuss the new project coming up, followed by a gala in the evening to meet celebrities sponsored by the company.

Glancing at the clock, it was around seven in the morning. Fortunately, the Coach Sakaki had something to do, and practice was cancelled for today. The meeting with the board directors wasn't until twelve thirty, so Atobe set the alarm to ten o'clock, and slumped into his blankets, ignoring the aching pain in his back.

* * *

"...hardly commendable. Takahata Shiori can sponsor herself, for all I care. The Atobe Conglomerate will not be sponsoring sluts of the Takahata Enterprises." One of the directors flopped back into his chair, huffing, his sirloin steak on his plate barely touched.

"Now, Mitsui-san, think about this rationally. The Takahata Enterprises are very..." Another directors spoke up, arguing. Atobe shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The wounds from the beating this morning were burning, and he was having the worst headache anyone could ever have.

"...what is your opinion on this matter, Keigo-sama?" One of the directors turned towards him, and Atobe wanted to strangle him.

Sipping from a cup of tea, Atobe forced an eloquent smile as he forced words through his teeth. "Well, the Takahata Enterprises is an influential company, and ore-sama sees no obvious reason as to rejecting Takahata Shiori as a potential candidate for our sponsor program. If she is accepted, this may give us an edge on them. God knows we need that."

Mitsui-san, who had so passionately bad-mouthed Takahata Shiori, growled. "Keigo-sama, are you sure that you are not favoring her above others because she is your fiance? This sponsor project is a huge and costly one, and the sponsor candidates must be chosen with care."

Atobe gripped his cup tightly. "Very well, Mitsui-san. Perhaps you have a better selection in mind, for you to be so antagonistic towards Takahata. Mind sharing?"

Mitsui glowered, and turned a bit pink. "I don't have a specific-"

Atobe slammed the cup onto the table, snarling, causing the directors to jump."If you do not have a particular athlete in mind for the program, perhaps it would do well for you to listen to those who do have one in mind, instead of being dictated by your biased ideas towards the Takahata Enterprises. Now, if you are done with your rambling, ore-sama would like to listen to people who have concrete suggestions, please." No one spoke.

Ah, he would pay for this later. Mitsui would definitely complain to his father, and Father would most probably cane him again, considering the bad mood he'd already put him in this morning.

But Atobe wasn't done just yet. "If no one will speak, then ore-sama shall. It is hardly fair to limit the sponsor targets to athletes. Ore-sama proposes to include artists into the selection field, if that is alright."

The director who had argued equally passionate against Mitsui, Hatori, fixed his glasses. "Artists as in...pop singers? Lyricists? Or artists like Picasso?"

"Both. Every kind of artist, actually." Atobe snapped his fingers. Arashi came forwards, with some papers in his hand, distributing them to each of the present board directors. "Ore-sama has done some research on a few quite influential artists. Net idol Veena is extremely influential in terms of the Internet; pop singer Hoshino Yuki is equally well-nurtured in her field, needless to say. And I know quite a few painters who are very much talented."

Another director narrowed his eyes as he scanned the documents.

"A fair proposition." Saotome, the director who had argued with Mitsui equally passionately, nodded in approval. Others followed suit. "What do you say, Mitsui-san?" Saotome prompted tauntingly.

Mitsui's eyes scanned the documents suspiciously, as if trying to find fault in the proposal, finally gave a curt nod grudgingly.

Satisfied, Atobe picked up his own copy of the proposal. "Well, for formality, shall ore-same initiate a vote? Those who are in favor of carrying out this new proposal, raise your hands." Eight out of nine directors did so. "Including ore-sama's vote, we have nine votes in favor of carrying out the proposal opposed to only one objection, and hence, we shall. May all directors prepare a list of proposed candidates for the new program, and have it ready by next week. The next meeting shall be held at the same place, same date and time. Any objections?" Atobe licked his lips. "Ore-sama thought not. Of couse, ore-sama expects all documents and references in ore-sama's email by the day before the next meeting. Adjourned."

With that, Atobe wiped his mouth with a napkin daintily, stood up, and left.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Keigo-kun, but I'm afraid Kazuna isn't in...the best condition to receive visitors at the moment." Doctor Kazuki apologized. His perfect hair was disheveled to the point it looked like someone had been trying to rip it out; a few claw marks sported his hand. Along with the hysterical screams Atobe was hearing, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

The feeling of unsettlement washed over him again. It always does whenever Kazuna goes into one of her episodes. It gives Atobe an excuse to doubt both Kazuna and himself.

Atobe nodded at Doctor Kazuki, and said he understood. And he took a fews steps back to sit down on a chair to wait. Doctor Kazuki, looking both relieved and apologetic at the same time, bowed carelessly and rushed back into Kazuna's room.

He looked up at the white ceiling, and wondered what on earth he was doing here. It wasn't like Father would accept Kazuna as a candidate for the sponsor program anyway. It was a ridiculous thought to begin with. It wasn't like the company or the world would ever accept her.

The spurt of whim that had slapped him when he thought of the new sponsor program was now completely gone, replaced with the horror that the the possibility of revealing Kazuna to the world had even crossed his mind, and actually led him to propose a new sponsor program. What was he thinking?  
Just then, a few nurses emerged from the room, looking extremely tired and worn out.

A nurse - Akari-san, in fact - breathed out a long sigh. "Jesus, that was tough. Kazuna-chan was particularly riled up today, wasn't she?"

Another nurse nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! I think I have a bruise from where she kicked me! At any rate, I'm glad that's over. She gets harder and harder to deal with."

"And the sedatives get less and less effective with every time we use it. She's probably building an immunity towards it." Akari-san groaned.

The other nurse sighed as well. "No wonder, considering the amount we have to use each time to get her under control. She kept rambling about her mother today, and Doctor Kazuki looked really upset about that. But it's not like we can get her to calm down without the sedatives."

"True..." Their voices trailed off as the two disappeared around a corner just as Doctor Kazuki shut Kazuna's door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Keigo-kun. It looks as if you won't be able to speak to her today." Doctor Kazuki forced a smile. "How about a cup of tea in my office before you leave?"

* * *

"I'm really, really sorry about this, Keigo-kun, especially since you came here just to see her." Doctor Kazuki looked down apologetically.

"It's alright. How is Kazuna doing?"

Doctor Kazuki leaned back on his armchair, furrowing his well-trimmed eyebrows. "Every time she goes out of control, we use sedatives to calm her down. But Kazuna's body is starting to build a resistance towards the medicine. It's been harder to get her under control lately. We've been getting her to inhale more lithium bromide - my personal concoction - and hopefully it'll work better than the normal sedatives we use." He turned towards Atobe, green eyes warm. "Thank you for taking your precious time to visit my daughter. It really helps when she has someone to talk to frequently. You cannot imagine how grateful I am."

Atobe took another sip of his tea. "It's nothing, Doctor. Ore-sama merely visits her in hopes of establishing tighter bonds with the Sannomiya Group." But the look Doctor Kazuki gave him told Atobe that he wasn't fooled that easily.

"I hear from Kazuna that she's shown you one of her artworks." A modest cough implied Doctor Kazuki's pride as a father.

"Ore-sama had had the honor of critiquing quite a few masterpieces, and ore-sama must say, Kazuna's talent is undeniable. Under normal circumstances, her artworks would have been made famous by now already, but..." Atobe trailed off into silence.

Doctor Kazuki chuckled lightly. "That's alright, Keigo-kun. It eases my mind to know that even when the day comes and I have to leave her forever, there will be something the world can acknowledge her for." He set his cup down solemnly. "I feel that I should tell you this, Keigo-kun, because it would feel like cheating you if I did not."

Atobe also set down his cup curiously, and faced Doctor Kazuki, who took a deep breath.

"Keigo-kun. I understand that you have been visiting our institute under your father's orders, in hopes of 'establishing tighter bonds with the Sannomiya Group' as you put it. But the thing is," His voice wobbled a little, "Just last month, the Tokyo Psychiatric Ward was forcibly made independent of the Sannomiya Group, meaning that...this institute no longer holds any sort of relationship with the Sannomiya Group."

* * *

A/N: The institue no longer belongs to the Sannomiya Group, meaning that...Keigo has no reason to visit anymore... What is happening? REVIEW FOR MORE PLEASE. I'm aiming to go beyond ten reviews. (wink) REVIEW.

Oh by the way, this is in line with my other story Hardcore Fangirls Are Hard To Deal With, and Atobe will only end up with one of the OCs. Go check it out and review to tell me who you want Atobe to end up with. (Though I've already pretty much decided...if you give good reasons, I might consider changing my mind)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty

Summary: Who knew schizophrenia was this beautiful? Atobe certainly didn't. But of course, it takes an equally mental person to fall in love with a schizophrenia patient. AtobeOC

A/N: I told my teacher (by accident) that I write stories in my free time. Said teacher is currently bugging me to get me to show her. I look at my (fan)fiction. _Hell_ no. On a the other hand, maybe if I show her, she won't come bugging again.

I used to turn all my OCs into Mary-Sues. If you find me doing the same thing, TELL ME. I created Kazuna to _avoid_ a Mary-Sue.

On an entirely different note, today's chapter consists of lots of foreshadowing and a bit of bad news. Not much of a plot, but action will come in the next chapter.

For all schizophrenic patients in the world, I mean no disrespect to anyone. REVIEW.

* * *

"Just last month, the Tokyo Psychiatric Ward was forcibly made independent of the Sannomiya Group, meaning that...this institute no longer holds any sort of relationship with the Sannomiya Group."

Atobe froze. "What do you mean? Ore-sama heard nothing of this."

"This isn't official yet, but the institute is currently running on its own revenue, and nothing else. The Sannomiya Group withdrew its funding last month."

Atobe set his fist on the table. "This can't be kept up for long. Why did the Sannomiya Group stop the funding?"

Doctor Kazuki narrowed his eyes, gripping his hands in silent anger. "It is a tactic to get me to leave the institute. My father wishes for me to take his place as the CEO, but I refused him. He promises to resume the funding as soon as I return to his side. But I do not intend leave Kazuna alone here. The fact that the Tokyo Psychiatric Ward has been made independent will be made public next month. I am merely giving you an advanced notice, Keigo-kun."

There was absolutely nothing Atobe could do. He had no power to make any sort of decision. "Very well. This is a matter to be discussed with my father. Thank you for informing us in advance." And without another word, Atobe stood up from his chair and left the institute abruptly.

* * *

"Atobe-kun! What a pleasure to meet the young heir!" A woman holding a bottle of champagne exclaimed delightedly as she spotted Atobe in a corner. He forced a weak smile on his face as soon as he realized who it was.

He heaved himself up from the marble wall in a weak attempt to appear presentable. "It is an honor to finally meet the first lady of the Kirishima Financial Corporations, Miyazaki Miyuki-san, or should I say, Kirishima Miyuki-san?"

The woman - Miyazaki Miyuki - let out a hideous giggle, sending shivers down Atobe's spine. "Oh please, simply Miyuki would suffice. But my, aren't you a bit too handsome for a fifteen-year old?"

Miyazaki Miyuki. Atobe couldn't even stand to look at this woman and not imagine how she heartlessly left Kazuna and Doctor Kazuki to fend for themselves. But he did not have the luxury nor authority to spit at this woman, who was now the much adored wife of Kirishima Haruhiko, one of Father's newest and most promising clients. Atobe immediately regretted coming to the company's annual gala. "You flatter me, Miyuki-san. Though I must say that you are certainly as lovely as the rumors say you are."

Miyazaki passed the bottle of champagne she held in her hand to a nearby waiter. "Dear me, how charming of you." She smiled, and Atobe tried to gape at how strikingly similar her smile was to Kazuna's. "Haruhiko's told me all about you. I wish my daughter will grow to become as competent as you, Atobe-kun."

Atobe froze, clenching his fists. "Your daughter, you say? You certainly don't look old enough to be a mother yet."

Miyazaki giggled again. "Gosh, Atobe-kun. You keep making me feel younger than my age. At any rate, I cannot reason with my daughter at all. She's so temperamental I can't even hold a decent conversation without either of us slamming the door at the end of it."

Atobe dug his nails into his palms. "Do I, by any chance, know her?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, you might. You go to Hyotei, don't you? My daughter used to go there, until she transferred."

"What's her name?" He held his breath.

"Kirishima Haruna. She turned ten last week. Used to go to the elementary section of Hyotei. She's in France right now." Atobe found himself breathing a small sigh of relief that Miyazaki wasn't talking about Kazuna.

A daughter other than Kazuna. A ten-year old. Miyazaki had her when Kazuna was five, way before the divorce. That was it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know a Kirishima Haruna. But I do know a Sannomiya Kazuna of the Sannomiya Group. Would you happen to know her as well?"

At this, Miyazaki visibly paled, and her knees trembled a bit. She fiddled with her small purse, and tugged her hair nervously. "N-no. Of course not. I apologize, but if you would excuse me, I believe my husband is looking for me. It was a pleasure talking to you." Ducking her head, she hurried away. Atobe looked at her as she made her escape.

What a spineless coward. The caning from this morning still burned his back. Atobe regretted not putting on ointment immediately when he could.

Just as he was about to leave to entertain other guests, he spotted someone familiar talking with his father. The man had paled grey hair, a thin structure, and a pair of unmistakably cerulean green eyes.

 _Sannomiya Koichi, father of Sannomiya Kazuki, grandfather of Sannomiya Kazuna._

 _"Just last month, the Tokyo Psychiatric Ward was forcibly made independent of the Sannomiya Group, meaning that...this institute no longer holds any sort of relationship with the Sannomiya Group."_

 _"What do you mean? Ore-sama heard nothing of this."_

 _"This isn't official yet, but the institute is currently running on its own revenue, and nothing else. The Sannomiya Group withdrew its funding last month."_

 _Atobe set his fist on the table. "This can't be kept up for long. Why did the Sannomiya Group stop the funding?"_

 _Doctor Kazuki narrowed his eyes, gripping his hands in silent anger. "It is a tactic to get me to leave the institute. My father wishes for me to take his place as the CEO, but I refused him. He promises to resume the funding as soon as I return to his side. But I do not intend leave Kazuna alone here. The fact that the Tokyo Psychiatric Ward has been made independent will be made public next month. I am merely giving you an advanced notice, Keigo-kun."_

So many questions went unsaid. How will the institute manage without funding? They hardly make any profit as it is. Why are you telling ore-sama this? What do you hope to achieve by telling ore-sama this? What is the point of telling of ore-sama in advance?

More than anything, he regretted not having said anything before leaving the room.

When Father hears about this next month, he will definitely cut all ties with the institute. And he will not have an excuse to visit the institute anymore. He will not have an excuse to visit Kazuna anymore. Was that something he was okay with?

Sannomiya Koichi...the one who cut the institute's funding to coerce Doctor Kazuki into returning to the company as its heir.

Of course he would be here. The annual gala invites all of the Atobe Conglomerate's clients, partners, subsidiaries, sponsors and potential clients. The Sannomiya Group definitely falls under the 'potential client' category. Father was talking animatedly with Sannomiya Koichi, whose green eyes twinkled just like Doctor Kazuki's did when he smiled.

Ho? The annual gala was turning out to be more and more interesting by the minute.

* * *

"Papa? Is Keigo coming today?"

"...He'll come when you fall asleep, love. He'll come when you close your eyes."

 _You liar, Papa._

* * *

Miyazaki Miyuki liked to think herself a practical woman. She hadn't been born into wealthy family, so she knew how to climb, in ways more than one.

The ladder of success wasn't exactly painless, but it gets a whole lot easier when you had someone to squash your seven inch stilettos onto when you climb.

Life isn't life when it's not exhilarating. The game becomes more enjoyable when you twist people right into your mouth, and oh, did it help to have fair hair, mesmerizing eyes and high cheekbones.

She'd made plenty of intelligent decisions in her life, if she would say so herself. Marrying Kirishima Haruhiko was her greatest achievement by far. The poor man was so sickeningly in love with her, it would have made her puke if it were any other man. It was so ridiculously easy to get him fall hard.

It wasn't always that easy. She'd made mistakes when she was younger. But she drowned them all in the past.

Until today.

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know a Kirishima Haruna. But I do know a Sannomiya Kazuna of the Sannomiya Group. Would you happen to know her as well?"_

Her first thought was - _Oh shit it's over_ \- because if her parents-in-law, who weren't as into her as her husband was, ever found out anything scandalous that involved her, they would have her out of their doors, barred from ever setting foot in there ever again.

And she would shrivel up and die.

She put her entire _life_ on the line when she started seeing Kirishima Haruhiko. She made absolutely sure that Kirishima Financial Corporations would surpass the Sannomiya Group before jumping ship.

The worst thing that had ever happened to her was having a child with Kazuki. If only she hadn't had a child, it would have made it much easier to leave Sannomiya, no ties attached.

The second worst thing was waiting so long before leaving. Hesitance was what led her into this mess right now. Sannomiya Kazuna, her _daughter._

Standing in front of her was Atobe Keigo, the sole heir to the Atobe Conglomerate, the most important and significant partner the Kirishima Financial Corporations had ever had the delight of making in this decade.

His knowing scowl gave everything away. _Oh god, he knows._

She'd covered everything up so perfectly, stuffed people with so much money, nearly resorting to seduction to sew people's mouths shut. She made sure everyone who knew about Sannomiya Kazuna's problem had their mouths so choked with money they couldn't talk even if they wanted to. She even hired an assassin to threaten the journalist who nearly spilled the beans. Oh, she would definitely have killed him if he dared speak.

But of course, money spoke for him instead.

All that was rotting into grime and filth now.

She had to act. Quick.

* * *

"...Keigo isn't coming today either, is he, Papa?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. He'll come soon."

"...Mm."

* * *

Therapy sessions was her favorite time of the day. Although still under tight supervision, she was allowed to use real professional tools to do her art.

She'd taken her crayon sketches with her today. The crayoning was coming off, but she could still make out the lines.

She was completely unfamiliar with the rough texture of the pencil, scratching painfully against the canvas. She could hear the cloth screaming.

She curved his limbs to just the right angle. It felt so fluid and smooth, the whole action. Ah, and she felt it - the flow that rushed through her whenever she drew. It was a flow of gloriousness and euphoria, that sharpened her senses to the point it could pierce herself.

Everything came so naturally and fluently, like the breeze of life that danced through the bars on her windows every morning tauntingly, but never really coming in.

 _Ka-zu-na._

It was that annoying person again. What does he want? To torment her endlessly?

 _Of course not, silly. I'm on your side, remember?_

Why doesn't he just go bother someone else and leave her alone?

 _Someone's behind that door, you know. Not one of the staff. They've come to hurt you._

Behind the door, he says? Kazuna looked around warily. He wasn't serious, was he?

 _Oh, you bet I am. One of them might have sneaked into this room too._

The pencil fell from her hand. One of the therapists picked it up for her. She received it cautiously.

 _You idiot. Don't alarm the enemy. You need to protect yourself, Kazuna. You never know who and when they will strike. The sculpting knife might be a good choice._

She refused to listen. Why should she heed someone like that? The door creaked. She froze.

 _It's them! Come on, arm yourself!_

Without even thinking properly, she snatched the knife from the table. Nurses quickly got into positions, moving to circle her.

 _I told you! They're all involved, Kazuna. They're here to hurt you!_

Shut up. She snarled, and the nurses grew even more wary. "We have to take her down or she'll run." One of the nurses gritted his teeth and spread out his arms in a defensive position.

 _Don't just stand there! What did you take up that knife for, you coward? Run!_

And she did, wielding her knife in front of her as she went. The nurses dodged the knife, and Kazuna yanked open the sliding door to find her father standing there, shocked.

 _Che. Looks like your Papa was in on it too. Run before he catches you!_

With a half-crazed look, she sped down the hallway in her bare feet.

"Wait! Kazu-" Her father's voice faded away as she darted down the emergency stairs, gripping her knife tightly.

Oh, Christ. Oh, Jesus Christ. Her heart was beating so hard from the adrenaline, and the knife was slippery with cold sweat.

 _Run, run faster! They're coming to get you, and you can bet they're twice as armed as you._

She wanted to tell him to stop urging her, but suddenly she went completely rigid and stopped dead in her tracks. The knife slipped from her fingers and hit the stairs with a clang that echoed down the infinite dimensions.

Who on earth was she talking to?

* * *

"Did he tell you his name?" Doctor Kazuki faced his daughter and stared into her eyes that were so like his own.

"N-no. But I know him. He's Seven."

"Seven? As in the number?" He tried to appear calm. It wasn't working.

A fearful nod. She looked around jerkily, as if Seven was hiding behind the door or something.

Another therapist cut in. "Was this the first time Seven's talked to you and told you to do things?"

Kazuna shook her head frantically. "No! I mean, yes! I mean, sort of. He normally just tells me stuff, like how someone's in the room to hurt me, or how I will n-never amount to a-a-anything." Doctor Kazuki's face tightened as his daughter looked as if she was going to burst into tears any minute now. "B-but yes, this is the first time he's actually told me to do stuff. And the f-first time I actually listened to him. I mean, he's told me to do stuff before, but I never really listened. B-but, this time, it was like I couldn't d-defy him. H-he's also usually the one who talks to me during m-my e-episodes." She shivered and trembled in fright, eyes darting everywhere nervously.

The therapist narrowed her eyes considerably. "Has he ever threatened you?"

"Th-threatened me?" Kazuna looked even more scared and confused. "No, I don't think so." The therapist's mouth set in a straight line.

"Very well, Sannomiya-san. You may return to your room with Nurse Akari."

* * *

The walls seemed much more imposing than before. Kazuna tucked herself further into the corner, curling into a ball. _He_ was nearby.

 _See, darling? Didn't I tell you to run?_

* * *

A/N: Italics are usually either flashbacks or voices in Kazuna's head/Seven. The voice Kazuna hears in her episodes is also Seven, though he's never been properly introduced.

For anyone who didn't fully understand: Seven is the voice in Kazuna's head that tells her horrible things and to do horrible things.

Food for thought: Who would you rather Keigo to end up with? Sannomiya Kazuna (Thy Lady o' Salvation and Liberty) or Takahata Shiori (Hardcore Fangirls Are Hard To Deal With)? Will put up a poll later. Simply for my entertainment.

REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS. Secret: I haven't started my next chapter yet. But maybe if you REVIEW, I might speed up the thing a little.

Next chapter will be up by next month the latest. Earliest...it depends on you. REVIEW.


End file.
